Shikon No Miko Youkai
by Rabid Bunny
Summary: Kagome's curse is a blessing. She feels withdrawn from the other's as she reaches her 18th birthday. Icy walls have slowly gone over her heart and it seems they cannot be penetrated. Rated for future language.
1. Default Chapter

Rabid: This fic is probably going to be longer than all my other fics. I'm going to be writing alot, but probably only posting every time I get 5 chapters up. I won't be posting again until I have chapter five finished, and I hope people enjoy it.  
  
--Kagome's Note-Prologue--  
  
My name is Kagome.  
  
They used to know me, the sweet raven haired human with miko powers.  
  
The soft gentle one.  
  
But they didn't know.  
  
They didn't know what would happen to me to change it all.  
  
I know alot of people who have had horrible curses placed on them by the hanyou Naraku.  
  
He put a curse on me, but my curse is the worst of all.  
  
Few know of my curse.  
  
I hate calling it that, because I consider it a blessing.  
  
Naraku placed a curse on me, but he fell in love with me.  
  
He turned the curse into something different.  
  
He wanted to make me hated by all, hunted by all.  
  
He gave me five forms, a goddess form, meant to look as though a ruler of the underworld, to look hideous, but in turn, I became beautiful. My hair became midnight black and fell to my waist. My bangs were tipped with crimson and I had crimson highlights. My eyes were turned to a royal blue and I grew youkai fangs and claws. Great crimson colored angelic wings protruded from my back.  
  
I had three youkai forms, each with its own ability.  
  
The first is an inu youkai, I looked the same basically, except my wings were demonic and batlike. My face had jagged red lines acrossed it and my fangs and claws were longer, and my eyes seemed to have a more demonic way to them.  
  
The second youkai form is kitsune. I had an auburn tail coming out, and my hair is pure midnight black, not a trace of red in it. My royal blue eyes seemed gentlest in this form and I had auburn fox ears. No markings were on my face and unlike other kitsunes I could not change forms.  
  
My final youkai form is a fire neko youkai, like Sango's pet Kilala. I is midnight black. I had a red fire coming from the back of my legs. I had two tails that were tipped with red and my eyes glowed a soft crimson color. On my forehead is a red star and I could change to my large demon form as Kilala could.  
  
My final form is human, and it is as every one already knew me by. It is the raven haired girl. The miko, though in all my forms I had the same miko powers.  
  
Naraku turned my curse into a blessing, what is meant to kill me saved me. It is my greatest weapon, and I know that after he dies I will still have my forms.  
  
Around my neck is a black nylon necklace. Hanging from the necklace is a clear, empty ball. I can keep souls within the ball, no matter how large they are, and the ball is made of the powers of 7 dragons combined. It is indestructable and sometimes the spirit of the dragon has the ability to come out and protect its carrier. The ball is not large though, it is only about the size of an infant's eyeball.  
  
That is all I have to say for now.  
  
This note will not leave its current place.  
  
So leave it be.  
  
Go on your way.  
  
Higurashi Kagome, Japan, Sengoku Jidai 


	2. Chapter 1

Rabid: Yay! I'm finally updating this fic. Well, I know I should've done this long ago, but yea, heh, atleast I'm doin it now! -; I don't own Inu Yasha. I'm warning you all, Kagome will probably seem a little out of character, because she annoys me with her preppyness sometimes. nn; Oh yeah, and its written from her point of view. Sorry to all my reviewers who were waiting patiently, hope yer still reading. n.n;

* * *

I believe the others have yet to discover my blessing....they sense something has changed, that much I know. Yet they seem hesitant to ask me what it is that has become so different. Sometimes I spy them eyeing the orb hanging from my neck. I've still remained always in my human form around them, never trotting around as a demon nor goddess.

I know I have to tell them before a battle, or they may see my form and be distracted, they could be wounded horribly. I feel eyes upon me, and a low rumble emits the depths of my vocal chords. The others stop and stare at me, wondering where itd come from. I hate being stared at, it makes me feel so self concious.

Shippou bounds upon my shoulder, I feel his weight on my shoulder. My hand raises to stroke his head, the only acknowledgement I give him.

Later that night, Sango and Miroku talk in voices so rushed and quiet I can't understand them, so I give up trying. They pick up Shippou, and carry him away, leaving me alone with Inu Yasha. The rumble begins to start up again, somethings going on. I want to know what.

I realize, I've changed a lot since my blessing. They've left him to ask me what the deal is. No big, I'll sit him if he agitates me too much, which shouldn't be hard to do.

He starts walking towards me, his hands folded inside his sleeves. Sleeves red as though blood had been used to dye the fabric. The reddens makes me space off, thinking of blood....

"Hey wench!"

His annoyed voice penetrates my thoughts, and I turn to him with a cold glare. I can see the amber chambers of his soul hesitate momentarily, wondering why I'm so hormonal. Yes, I've learned to read his expressions.

"Whats the matter with you? You're so, different, and you're scent is changed!"

Wow, apparently he's changed a little too. He came right out and asked me for once.

"Whats it any of your bussiness. Do you have feelings for me or something?" I know he does, yet its fun to torment him. His face muscles tighten, and I cannot help but notice how cute and childish he appears when he's angered.

"Feh! Like I give two shits about you! You're only here to find shards for me!" He started to stomp off, but I stopped him. He lay face first in the dirt, and only when his face was raised could he see my evil smirk. Slowly, I allowed my inu youkai form to show. My teeth became fangs and m eyes changed. He tried to hide his surprise as I became a full blown youkai.

My wings flarred out behind me, and I knew I looked as something come from a book to frighten young children.

"A curse it be to you.....yet a blessing it is to me....." My voice was liquid silk, slipping through my lips, as poison from a golden chalice, sliding between lips of an unsuspecting maiden.

Shock crossed his face, as a maiden's would when the pain set in. I knew the others were watching from the brush, and with acute sighting I could see their faces as plainly as he.

"Would you like to see the three you have not already?" I asked, my voice silken once more.

"Wait, you've got three more forms?!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, jumping up from the ground in which he'd now been freed.


End file.
